riverdalefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Beautiful
Beautiful est la chanson d'ouverture du spectacle musical américain "Heaters: The Musical". Elle est reprise dans l'épisode Chapitre cinquante-et-un : L'éclate par les étudiants de Riverdale High. Contexte Kevin explique à la maire Lodge et au principal Weatherbee en quoi Heathers est une bonne pièce à présenter. Paroles |-|Paroles originales= Kevin : We were so tiny Happy and shiny Playing tag and getting chased Singing and clapping Laughing and napping Baking cookies, eating paste Then we got bigger That was the trigger Like the Huns invading Rome Welcome to my school This ain't no high school This is the Thunderdome Hold your breath and count the days We're graduating soon College will be paradise If I'm not dead by June But I know, I know Life can be beautiful I pray, I pray For a better way If we changed back then We could change again We can be beautiful Just not today Veronica : Things will get better As soon as my letter Comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown Wake from this coma Take my diploma Then I can blow this town Dream of ivy-covered walls And smoky French cafés Fight the urge to strike a match And set this dump ablaze Archie : But I know, I know, I know Life can be beautiful I pray, I pray, I pray For a better way Josie : We were kind before We can be kind once more We can be beautiful Just not today Betty : And I know, I know Life can be beautiful I pray, I pray For a better way We were kind before We can be kind once more We can be beautiful Jughead : Just not today Tous : Why do they hate me? Josie : Why don't I fight back? Reggie : Why do I act like such a creep? Archie : Why won't she date me? Sweet Pea et Fangs : Why did I hit him? Tous : Why do I cry myself to sleep? Somebody, hug me Somebody, fix me Somebody, save me Send me a sign, God Give me some hope here Something to live for Cheryl, Veronica et Betty : Oh, Heather, Heather, and Heather I love Heather, Heather, and Heather Cheryl : And you know, you know, you know This could be beautiful Mascara, maybe some lip gloss And we’re on our way Get this girl some blush And, Heather, I need your brush Let's make me beautiful Veronica : Let's make her beautiful Betty : Let's make her beautiful Betty et Veronica : Beautiful Cheryl : OK? Veronica et Betty : OK! Reggie : Out of my way, geek Fangs : I don't want trouble Reggie : You're gonna die at 3 P.M. Cheryl : Don't you dare touch me Get away, pervert Sweet Pea : What did I ever do to them? Tous : Who could survive this? I can't escape this I think I'm dying Kevin : And you know, you know You know life can be beautiful Veronica et Betty : You hope, you dream You pray and you get your way Cheryl : Ask me how it feels Looking like hell on wheels My God, it's beautiful Tous : Beautiful Kevin : I might be beautiful Cheryl : And when you're beautiful Kevin : It's a beautiful fricking day |-|Traductions des paroles= Kevin : Nous étions si petits Heureux et brillants Jouer et se faire chasser Chanter et applaudir Rire et faire la sieste Cuire des biscuits, manger de la pâte Puis nous avons grandit C’était le déclencheur Comme les Huns envahissent Rome Bienvenue dans mon école Ce n’est pas un lycée Ceci est le Thunderdome Retiens ta respiration et compte le nombre de jours Nous aurons bientôt notre diplôme Le collège sera un paradis Si je ne suis pas morte en juin Mais je sais, je sais que la vie peut être magnifique Je prie, je prie Pour un meilleur moyen Si nous changions en arrière alors nous pourrions changer à nouveau Nous pouvons être magnifiques Juste pas aujourd'hui Veronica : Ça va aller mieux Dès que ma lettre viendra de Harvard, Duke ou Brown Sortez-vous de ce coma Prenez mon diplôme Alors je pourrai souffler cette ville Rêve de murs couverts de lierre Et de cafés français enfumés Combattez l'envie de faire grève un match et mettre le feu à la flamme Archie : Mais je sais, je sais, je sais que la vie peut être belle Je prie, je prie, je prie Pour un meilleur moyen Josie : Nous étions gentils avant pouvoir être gentils une fois de plus Nous pouvons être magnifiques Juste pas aujourd'hui Betty : Et je sais, je sais La vie peut être magnifique Je prie, je prie Pour un meilleur moyen Nous avons été gentils avant Nous pouvons être gentils une fois de plus Nous pouvons être magnifiques Jughead : Mais pas aujourd'hui Tous : Pourquoi me détestent-ils? Josie : Pourquoi je ne riposte pas? Reggie : Pourquoi est-ce que j'agis comme un monstre ? Archie : Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne sort pas avec moi? Sweet Pea et Fangs : Pourquoi je l'ai frappé? Tous : Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure moi-même en dormant? Quelqu'un, embrasse-moi Quelqu'un, répare-moi Quelqu'un, sauve-moi Envoie-moi un signe, Dieu Donne-moi un peu d'espoir ici Quelque chose à vivre pour Cheryl, Veronica et Betty : Oh, Heather, Heather et Heather J'aime Heather, Heather et Heather Cheryl : Et vous savez, vous savez, vous savez Cela pourrait être magnifique Mascara, peut-être un brillant à lèvres Et nous ' re sur notre chemin cette jeune fille un peu fard à joues et, Heather, j'ai besoin de votre pinceau me laisse faire belle Veronica : rendons la Magnifique Betty : rendons la magnifique Betty et Veronica : Magnifique Cheryl : Ok? Veronica et Betty : Ok! Reggie : Hors de mon chemin, geek Fangs : Je ne veux pas de problème Reggie : Tu va mourir à 15 heures Cheryl : Ne t'avise pas de me touché Dégage, pervers Sweet Pea : Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait? Tous : Qui pourrait survivre à cela? Je ne peux pas échapper à ça je pense que je suis en train de mourir Kevin : Et vous savez, vous savez vous savez la vie peut être belle Veronica et Betty : Vous espérez, vous rêvez vous priez et vous trouver votre chemin Cheryl : Demandez-moi comment il se sent recherche comme l'enfer sur terre Mon Dieu, c'est beau Tous : Magnifique Kevin : Je pourrait être magnifique Cheryl : ET quand tu est magnifique Kevin : C'est un vrai jour magnifique Galerie Vidéos Riverdale- Beautiful (Heathers Episode)|Performance Riverdale - "Beautiful" - Heathers The Musical Episode - Riverdale Cast (Official Video)|Audio Beautiful - Heathers The Musical|Version originale Notes Navigation Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons Riverdale